


Loss

by im_gonna_regret_this



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Memes, connor doesnt understand memes, gavin shows connor memes, gayer than i intended but its fine, gen z humor, kinda gay??, no beta we die like men, slight gavin/connor???, why are you reading this its fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_gonna_regret_this/pseuds/im_gonna_regret_this
Summary: connor has never experienced loss. gavin intends to fix that.or, the android detective doesn't know what a meme is, the asshole detective is affronted by his lack of culture, the lieutenant doesn't want to be reminded of the nae-nae, and the police officer wants everyone to get along.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone in the detroit become fanfic discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+in+the+detroit+become+fanfic+discord+server).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the shitshow! hope u enjoy my garbage bs  
> shout out to despatlas for telling me to post this because i (probably) never would have otherwise  
> also, for context: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/55/85/4c/55854ca2b6eff077bec7b2ecc4b31eff.jpg

it's early in the morning when connor hears detective reed laugh.

it's when the android is right outside the break room- his shift is due to begin in a few minutes so he can't delay if he wants to be on time back to his desk- and he can only assume that gavin is spending the time before his own shift starts sipping coffee in the quiet, and seemingly empty room.

initially, the reason connor attempts to enter the break room is to get hank a cup of coffee. the lieutenant hadn't "gotten too fucked up" last night- his own words- but he still wasn't a morning person, and connor doubted his body would ever be 100% okay with him waking up before 11:00. hank hadn't really _asked_ for coffee- usually he'd get his own because he isn't an asshole who orders people to do things for him that he could so easily do himself- but connor felt as though hank would benefit from it. and so, he had stopped off in the break room at the start of his shift. the mission was simple: walk in with hank's mug in hand, pour some coffee into it, add a packet of sugar, and walk out. that's it.

except, that _isn't really_  it. it isn't nearly that easy because, right before connor is about to round the corner and step through the threshold of the break room, he hears that laugh. it takes connor a few seconds to realize the origin of the noise, but when he finally _does_  realize, it stops him in his tracks. he has to tighten his grip on hank's mug to keep it from falling and a realization comes out of left field and hits connor hard, like someone's thrown a brick at him.

it's the first time he's heard gavin laugh.

well, not the first time, _per say-_ the image of the detective borderline cackling as he aims a gun at an LED flickering between yellow and red still lingers in the back of his mind at times- but its the first time it seems _genuine_. it isn't malicious, or harsh; just a boisterous chuckle, slightly muffled, like gavin has to cover his mouth to try to keep quiet. it's still easily heard, especially from such a vantage point as connor's current position is, and especially since it's never particularly _loud_  in the bullpen, making it easy to hear things like too-loud death metal seeping through the cracks of headphones, or the habitual and repetitious clicking of an ink pen.

or muffled laughter, clean and pure as it climbs up the throat and bubbles over, up out of the mouth.

connor's frozen in place for longer than he should be; standing still just around the corner, and something light fills his chest with a fluttering feeling that's far too foreign to feel comfortable in the slightest. he suddenly feels... nervous? why does he feel nervous? is that even a good label to use for this, this _thing_ in connor's chest?

he pushes it down, trying to ignore it in hopes of making it go away. all he needs to do is get some coffee and leave. that's it.

connor finally takes a step forward, and although he's usually rather quiet- as an ever evolving and adapting ~~machine~~ detective, it's more handy to be as stealthy and quiet as he can manage at all times- he puts extra stress on himself to be _silent_. for some reason, he feels as if he shouldn't disturb the moment, or whatever bubble gavin's created for himself as a means of resting his soul by cutting off human interaction. connor tells himself it's because he wants to avoid confrontation at the hands of the detective. it's only partially true.

connor steps into the break room, his eyes on the floor, as if even _looking_  at reed would be too intrusive. it seems gavin hasn't noticed him. connor's completely silent as he sides up to the counter, sitting down the mug before reaching for the coffee pot. he's just here to make hank coffee.

his hand stops halfway to the handle, hovering in the air. connor tells himself to grab the coffee pot. his hand doesn't move. another bout of laughter distracts him, and suddenly he can't focus as curiosity grabs the back of his head, temping him to turn and look. he eventually does.

it turns out that the reason why gavin has yet to realize connor is because his back is to the android. it also turns out that gavin isn't completely alone. the only other occupant of the break room is tina chen, another cop on the force and, seemingly, gavin's only friend. the two are sat down at a table- more specifically, the table in the corner and farthest from the door- and don't really seem to be doing anything in particular, staying quiet as they relax in each other's company. the table is barren besides two mugs, both filled with coffee. the plain white mug that connor assumes is gavin's is filled with black coffee that's a few degrees hotter than what's safe for consumption. the cup near tina- a soft grey mug with a drawing of a cat on the side- is sixty percent sugar, milk, and cream. it seems like the coffee's just there for flavor and caffeine. connor shifts his focus back to gavin.

it seems that the source of the detective's apparent joy is something on his phone. connor never really understood sharing jokes with strangers on the internet over social media, but its a thing that humans seem to enjoy. gavin in particular, as his laughter hasn't ceased. wheezing breaths have been added to the mix, and connor feels as though he should be concerned. is reed breathing okay?

the RK800 is about to turn back to the task at hand when he sees motion out of the corner of his optical sensors. he shifts his line of focus and finds a pair of green eyes pointed towards him.

tina is looking him over.

her gaze shifts away as soon as connor looks back, though, and she reaches for her coffee to busy herself. her hand goes right past the cat mug though, and instead, her fingers wrap around the handle of the plain white one. she takes a long sip of the scalding, bitter liquid with no hesitation before sitting it back down in the same spot as before, and connor feels a confused and unnerved for multiple reasons. just a second later, gavin grabs for the handle of the cat mug, his laughter having died down a bit despite still being present, and he takes a sip, sitting it back down afterwards. it seems that the detective is still oblivious to connor's presence.

tina, however, is very painfully aware. the police officer fidgets in her chair, eyes flicking back to the android for a second before she stares intensely at her phone, and connor turns back to the coffee maker, getting the impression that his staring is making her uncomfortable.

his mind fills with questions as he pours coffee into the lieutenant's chipped mug. did tina drink out of gavin's cup, or was that her coffee? but why would her coffee be in gavin's mug, and vice versa? how come connor's only ever seen gavin drink black coffee? more importantly, why does his presence cause tina discomfort? was it the staring? was he not welcome here? had he disturbed their bubble?

what was gavin laughing at so hard?

he sits the coffee pot back down just as a snort rings through the air. he freezes.

"gavin," a feminine voice wheezes, "gavin, look."

connor turns to look at them out of reflex, hoping that he's not what's about to be looked at. neither of them are looking his way though, and tina's arm is extended as she holds her phone up to gavin's face. he's silent as he scans the screen for a few seconds. it seems like he doesn't get the joke at first, but connor can sense the moment it clicks. the detective sputters a laugh, holding his side.

"my fucking god," he giggles out, "who the fuck made this??" he asks rhetorically.

"god, it just keeps getting _worse_ ," he mumbles, joking. tina snickers at that before she takes a sip of black coffee.

connor doesn't know why, but he wants to know what they're laughing at. he wants to get the joke. he tries to zoom his vision in on tina's phone, but it seems that he can't focus on it correctly. it's... it's a picture of a waffle? there's no way that's right. it seems he'd have to get closer to see it right and understand it.

connor knows he should leave. he's been here for too long already, and the coffee in his hands is cooling by the minute. while hank doesn't want his coffee to give him burns, he still likes it _hot_ , and the longer he stands at the break room counter, the less hot it gets. he should just go.

connor takes a step, but its in the wrong direction. he goes to take another step, this time towards the door, but he just ends up closer to his co-workers and further from the exit. connor knows he should turn around and walk away, but he just cant bring himself to do it. he takes another step forward, this time intentionally.

when he gets close enough to see the image properly (he's about a foot behind reed, so connor's on high alert), he finds that his initial observation was correct. its just a picture of a waffle with syrup on it. his eyebrows crease together and his head tilts a bit to the side, out of both habit and confusion. the caption does nothing to help him understand further, as it's just a simple "i love waffles" with no capitalization or punctuation.

before connor can attempt to analyze the picture for any sort of secret message more than he did with the initial scan, he notices tina again. or, well, he notices tina noticing _him_. her careless grin falters a bit and it seems like she's trying not to alert gavin as to his presence, but she keeps glancing at him. it makes sense, as connor _is_ invading on the cop and detective's space, and in hindsight, this was probably the worst, most poorly executed, not thought out mistake of a plan the RK800 had ever made. should he backtrack? should he say something? no, saying something would probably make everything worse, and-

gavin eventually realizes there's something weird going on with the way his best ~~and only~~  friend seems to be intensely trying, and failing, to not look at something behind him. he looks at her face for any sort of clue as to what may or may not be behind him, before asking a "what? what is it?" out of habit, and turning around.

it was only a matter of time, anyway, since he _is_  a detective. that has to count for something, right? connor's LED is flashing yellow and every thought running through his mind seems to halt the moment he knows gavin is going to turn around. a single thought, incomplete and panicked, runs through his mind, and it urges him to do the same. for a split second, his LED blinks a bright red as his fight-or-flight reflexes scream at him to run, but suddenly all of his limbs feel too stiff and heavy to move.

reed turns around in his chair, and his calm expression immediately turns sour when he sees the android. tina bristles in her spot. gavin sneers.

"what the fuck do _you_ want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the first chapter, bois  
> hope you're ready for some tired millenial hank content in the next one  
> will connor ever understand loss? will gavin play despacito? will hank mentally break down from all of these dead memes? find out next time on dragon ball z


End file.
